Bart Armstrong Custer/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Executive Producer Timothy Ruessler Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer Jeff Ruediger Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producer Kevin Curran Co-Executive Producer Kevin McMullan Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Stephen Rippy Co-Executive Producer Michael Price Co-Executive Producer David Leary Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Co-Executive Producer Patrick Hudson Co-Executive Producer Marc Wilmore Co-Executive Producer Harter Ryan Co-Executive Producer Joel H. Cohen Co-Executive Producer David Rippy Co-Executive Producer Rob LaZebnik Co-Executive Producer Chris Rippy Co-Executive Producer Matt Warburton Co-Executive Producer Dave Pottinger Co-Executive Producer Jeff Westbrook Co-Executive Producer Ian M. Fischer Co-Executive Producer Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Supervising Producers Kevin Holme & Jerome K. Jones Consulting Producer Tim Long Consulting Producer Carolyn Omine Consulting Producer Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Consulting Producer Don Payne Consulting Producer David Lewis Consulting Producer Dan Castellaneta Consulting Producer Tony A. Goodman Consulting Producer Luis Escobar Producer Dan Greaney Producer Bruce C. Shelley Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Ian M. Fischer Producer Mike Scully Producer George Meyer Producer David Mirkin Producer Lance Hoke Producer Mike Reiss Consulting Producer David Silverman Co-Producer Valentina L. Garza Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Jack Humphries Produced by Bonita Pietila Produced by Angelo Laudon Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Sandy Petersen Produced by Richard Sakai Written By Ian M. Fischer Tim Long Bruce W. Smith Directed By Richard Gasparian Mr. Lawrence Brian F. Sousa Executive Producer Dave Pottinger Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice George Armstrong Custer Special Guest Voice Mr. Lawrence Special Guest Voice Delroy Lindo Special Guest Voice Liam Neeson Special Guest Voice Steve Pulcinella Special Guest Voice Kevin Michael Richardson Also Starring Charlie Adler Alan Caldwell Chris Edgerly Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Joel McCrary Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Michael D. Mitchell Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm Macleod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden, C.A.S. Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer Ron Evans Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility LaserPacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistants to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Josh Bornstein Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistants to the Producers Colin Contreary Daniel Furlong Eliza Hooper Caitlin Pickall Regina R. Robertson Kyle Stegina Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam Overseas Animation Director Assistant Directors Nathan Greno Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Lead Animation Timer Robert Ingram Animation Timers Bryan A. Hehmann Dan Johnson Sean McDuffie Additional Timers Timothy Bailey Leonard F.W. Green Adam Kuhlman Larry Smith Technical Director Rob Oliver Retake Director Drew McPhail Storyboard Brad Ableson Paul Briggs Richard Geldreich David P. Kubalak Steven Dean Moore Stephen Reis John Ripa Brian F. Sousa Bart Tiongson Storyboard Revisons John Achenbach Chris Buck Luis Escobar Andrew P. Foster Ben Lane Kevin Lima Ralph Sosa Animatic Layout Norman P. Auble David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner David A. Cherry Liz Climo Jonathan J. Jacobson Eric Koenig Gene Kohler Jr. Grant Lee Brian Lemon Tom Madrid, Jr. Brock Meade Jennifer Moeller Dusty Monk Mike Morris Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Lynna Blankenship Mike Coker Sean Coons Robert Fermier Bradley J. Gake Matthew M. Goldman Robert Heckman Marco Nelor Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Jason M. Sallenbach Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Character Design Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Paul LaSalle Kevin M. Newman Shawn Lohstroh Tommy Tejeda Vijay A. Thakkar Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Stephen Clayburn Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Bobby Simpson Armani Styles Rob Walden Lead Character Layout Anthony Bell Jeff N. Brown Mark Ervin John Evanson Yelena Geodakyan Richard Gyger Jeff Johnson Billy Khan Eric Lara Richard Manginsay Duncan McKissick Silvia Pompei Justin E. Rouse Herman Sharaf Spyris Tsiounis Erick Tran Paul Wee Character Layout Greg Checketts Andy Cotnam Dave B. Funston Don Gagen Matthew Herbert Dave Lawson Juan R. Martinez John Narcomey Alex Que David Rippy Jeremy Robinson Mark Sinclair Shane Sowell Jason D. Warnesky Lead Background Layout Daniel Chiu Paul Jacquays Trevor Johnson Justin Randall Background Layout John Berman Paul Castro Jake Dotson Leasa Epps-Eisele Marc R. Hanson Jabu Henderson Jeff Holmes Sam Ho Bill Jackson Heejin Kim Mr. Lawrence John Liu Richard Mackenzie John Pattison Sandy Petersen Steve Pilapil Jeff Pimentel Javier Pineda Roy Rabey Gerald Clifford Rey CG Artist Brent M. Bowen John Clemmmons George Johnson Sean McDuffie Charlie Winter FX Layout Ian M. Fischer Al Holter Frank Kennedy David Lee Thomas E. Richner Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Eli Balser Anne Legge Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Waggoner Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Steven Fahey Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Trista H. Navarro Eric Vesbit Animation Production Coordinator Robert Brunette Animation Production Design Manager Derek Higgs Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Post-Production Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Animation Production Coordinators Amanda Byrnes-Higgs Nikki Isordia Sean Patrick Rielly Rebecca Totman Animation Design Production Coordinators Elizabeth Ableson Matt Battle Jake Flores Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Ashley Bamburg Lejon Douroux Animation Production Assistants Sean Batton Rachel Greenberg Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill IT Support David Orona Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post, Larry Field Excerpt from "The Right of the People to Rule" Provided by The Motion Picture, Broadcasting and Recorded Sound Division, Library of Congress The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #NABF17 COPYRIGHT ©2011 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION A News Corporation Company. Category:Credits Category:Season 25 credits